How Dare You?
by chocochims
Summary: VKook. Full Smut. BDSM. Yaoi.
1. Prolog

\- **Jeon Jungkook -**

Seorang pria berumur 21th yang akrab di panggil Kookie oleh keluarga maupun teman-teman dekatnya. Dia sangat sering bertingkah manis di depan semua orang.

Kecuali di saat dia bekerja, dia akan bertingkah sangat liar. Karena ia memiliki profesi sebagai... Seorang Gigolo yang melayani pria maupun wanita manapun yang menginginkan tubuhnya.

Tentu saja dengan bayaran yang mahal karena dia adalah seorang primadona di tempatnya bekerja sebagai gigolo.

Dia menjadi Gigolo bukan karena keadaan ekonominya yang rendah atau apapun itu alasannya yang sering di pakai beberapa orang untuk melakukan 'pekerjaan haram' ini.

Akan tetapi dia menjadi Gigolo karena dia merasa pekerjaan itu yang memiliki tugas paling mudah dan nikmat dengan bayaran lumayan tinggi yang ia gunakan untuk kepentingan pribadinya.

\- **Kim Taehyung -**

Pria berumur 25th ini sudah menjadi maniak seks di umur yang sangat belia yaitu 13th.

Seks pertama yang ia lakukan adalah memperkosa seorang yeoja berumur 17th bersama dengan beberapa temannya yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan yeoja yang menjadi korban mereka.

Di saat itu lah Taehyung mulai ketagihan akan seks dan tiada hari yang ia lewatkan tanpa berhubungan seks. Yang ada dalam otaknya hanya seks, seks dan seks.

Walau ia seorang maniak seks, bukan berarti dia melakukan hubungan seks dengan sembarang orang. Ia selalu menargetkan korbannya setiap harinya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk meluapkan hasratnya bersama orang yang telah ia targetkan.

Entah itu dengan cara mengeluarkan uang yang banyakataupun menarik paksa dan memperkosanya.

Apapun itu akan ia lakukan.

 _-chiminiebabo-_

Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang Gigolo manis dengan sebutan 'The Wild Bunny'-nya menjadi sasaran Kim Taehyung? Apa yang akan Taehyung lakukan untuk menuntaskan hasratnya bersama dengan 'The Wild Bunny'? Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika Taehyung berhasil mendapatkan 'The Wild Bunny'?

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	2. Chapter 1 -Taehyung-

"Ahh.. Ahhh.. Taehyung aaaahh..."

Aku terus menggerakkan pinggulku dengan tempo yang cepat dan namja di bawahku ini tak berhenti-berhentinya mendesahkan namaku.

"Jimin.. ahh.. jangan mengetatkan holemu."

Entah sudah berapa kali namja di bawahku yang akrab di panggil Jimin ini klimaks. Sepertinya sudah banyak kali karena tubuhnya sudah lemas tak berdaya. Tetapi aku tak peduli, aku masih menginginkan holenya yang sempit ini.

Aku kembali memuncratkan hasil kerja kerasku di dalam holenya tetapi kejantananku masih ingin lagi, sehingga aku membalikkan tubuh Jimin menjadi Doggy Style dan kembali menumbuk holenya dengan asal.

"Ahh.. Tae.. A-aku.. Ahh.."

"Diamlah!"

Aku terus saja menikmati tubuhnya hingga ia tak sadarkan diri. Bukan berarti dia tak sadarkan diri jadi aku akan menghentikan permainanku. Jangan pernah bermimpi. Aku ingin kepuasan walau lawanku sudah sungguh tak berdaya.

KEESOKAN HARINYA..

Aku merasakan pergerakan pada kejantananku sehingga aku kembali mengeras.

"Ahhh.. Tae keluarkan.."

Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan dapat ku lihat wajah Jimin yang sedang meringis kesakitan tetapi terlihat menggoda karena kejantananku yang masih menancap di dalam holenya. Morning sex sepertinya kegiatan yang sangat bagus untuk mengawali hari.

Dengan cepat aku menarik tubuh Jimin hingga sekarang dia berada di atas tubuhku. Jimin terus saja mencoba mengeluarkan kejantananku dari dalam holenya, tapi sayang aku kembali menghentakkan kejantananku sehingga masuk semakin dalam pada holenya.

"Ahh.. Ahhh.."

"Uke on top for this time, baby?" Ucapku sambil meremas kejantanannya yang terlihat tak terlalu besar dibandingkan dengan kejantananku sehingga ia kembali mendesah.

"Bergeraklah, cepat!"

Aku memukul bokongnya yang sangat berisi itu dengan keras sehingga terdapat tanda merah bekas tanganku pada bokongnya yang indah itu.

Tak butuh di perintah dua kali, Jimin sudah menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dan aku asik mengulum nipple pinknya yang terlihat sangat menggoda sambil memijat kejantanannya.

"A-aku.. ahhkaannmmmpphh"

Aku yang memang tak suka dengan pasanganku saat di ranjang yang terlalu banyak berbicara segera melumat bibir Jimin dengan kasar dan sedikit membantunya untuk bergerak lebih cepat karena aku pun sudah akan keluar.

Dan tak lama kemudian kami klimaks bersamaan. Hole Jimin yang tak mampu menampung spermaku sehingga meleleh keluar, sedangkan sperma Jimin berhasil mengotori tubuhku walaupun memang sudah kotor semenjak semalam.

Setelah merasa tak ada lagi yang keluar dari kejantananku, segera aku lepaskan kejantananku dari holenya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untukku membersihkan tubuhku ini. Aku segera keluar dan memakai pakaianku yang aku ambil dari dalam lemari. Ku lihat Jimin yang kembali tertidur di atas kasur yang menjadi saksi bisu di antara aku dan dia.

Jika kalian bertanya dimana aku dan Jimin berada, maka aku akan menjawabnya. Kita berdua sedang berada dalam kamar apartemenku. Dan jika kalian bertanya juga apa hubunganku dengan Jimin. Aku dan dia tak begitu saling mengenal. Aku yang kemarin melihatnya sendirian di taman dan menggunakan pakaian menggoda \bayangkan bajunya Jimin itu yang di MV War Of Hormone/ segera ku tarik menuju apartemenku.

"Hey, bangunlah. Jangan tidur disini."

Aku berusaha membangunkannya sambil menepuk pipinya yang sedikit berisi itu tetapi tak ada respon apapun darinya.

"Yak! Bangunlah! Aku harus segera pergi jadi kau juga harus pergi!"

Dia hanya menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya dan kembali tertidur. What the? Segera ku angkat tubuhnya dan menaruhnya di bahuku. Aku mengambil kunci mobilku dan berjalan keluar dari apartemenku yang akan terkunci sendiri jika sudah tertutup.

"Lepaskan aku! Yak!"

Sepertinya dia sudah bangun. Aku pun menurunkan tubuhnya yang lumayan berat itu saat kita berada di dalam lift.

"Apa kau gila? Aku sedang dalam keadaan naked dan kaumpphhh"

Cerewet sekali. Aku melumat bibirnya yang tak berhenti mengoceh. Well, aku lupa jika ia sedang tak memakai sehelai kain pun untuk menutupi tubuh seksinya.

Setelah itu aku melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan membuka sweaterku yang kebesaran pada tubuhku untuk ku berikan padanya karena aku yakin sweater itu dapat menutupi tubuh mungil Jimin.

"Sudahkan? Sekarang pulanglah. Aku banyak urusan hari ini." Ucapku setelah memakaikan sweaterku pada Jimin.

"Aku tak ada uang. Bagaimana bisa aku pulang? Dan juga kenapa semalam kau menyeretku dan menyetubuhiku, hah?" Teriak Jimin dengan nyaring sehingga membuatku harus menutup telingaku.

Aku segera mengeluarkan dompetku dan mengambil salah satu kartu kreditku.

"Ini. Pakai ini. Dan kau bekerja di bar 'Playboy', kan? Aku tau dari gelang yang kau pakai. Pakailah kartu ini sepuasmu dan sebentar malam aku akan mengambilnya kembali di bar tempatmu bekerja."

Aku menyodorkan kartu kreditku dan dengan wajah bahagianya ia mengambil kartuku itu.

Bar 'Playboy' bukanlah bar yang bisa di masuki sembarang orang. Hanya orang yang berdompet tebal yang bisa memasuki tempat itu. Karena pelacur-pelacur disana yang memang bisa di bilang sangat memuaskan. Mereka pun disana memiliki tingkat berbeda sesuai dengan gelang yang mereka pakai.

Green. Bertanda mereka berada di tingkatan bawah sehingga harga mereka tak terlalu mahal.

Black. Mereka berada di tingkatan menengah yang berarti mereka cukup mahal.

Dan Gold. Berarti mereka sangatlah mahal untuk di sewa semalam. Mahal karena permainan mereka di ranjang sangatlah hebat.

Kebetulan Jimin memakai gelang Gold. Sehingga aku merasa puas dengan permainannya semalam. Aku mengetahui semua itu karena aku pelanggan setia disana dan terlampau sering memesan yang Gold.

"Oke!" Teriaknya kegirangan.

Ting. Pintu lift pun terbuka dan aku segera keluar menuju parkiran tempat aku memarkir mobilku meninggalkan Jimin yang entah mau kemana.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobil sport mewahku dan langsung tancap gas meninggalkan tempat tersebut menuju kantorku yang merupakan kantor terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Ketika sampai, aku langsung di sambut oleh karyawan-karyawanku. Itu semua karena aku seorang CEO disana.

"Darimana saja kau, bodoh?"

Itu adalah suara Hyungku, Kim Seokjin yang termasuk CEO juga tetapi di perusahaan Appaku di china.

"Menikmati hidup, Hyung." Jawabku seenaknya.

"Eoh, menikmati para jalang? Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu? Menikahlah sana."

"Sampai aku puas. Dan juga Hyung menyuruhku menikah? Hyung saja belum menikah hingga detik ini."

Sesaat kemudian Seokjin Hyung menjitak kepalaku dengan keras sehingga aku meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalaku yang menjadi korban kekerasan.

"Kau tak di ajar untuk bersopan santun?"

Dapatku lihat wajah Hyungku ini yang memerah menahan emosi. Well, dia memang paling sensi jika di kaitkan dengan urusan menikah. Padahal biasanya dia yang memulai pembahasan tersebut.

"Mian kkkk"

"Hyung, sebentar malam temani aku ke bar langgananku, ne?" Lanjutku.

"Kau tak bisa berhenti memesan jalang disana, eon?"

"Aku hanya mau mengambil kartu kreditku saja yang aku berikan kepada Jimin tadi pagi, Hyung."

"Jimin? Siapa Jimin?"

"Kucing yang semalam aku temukan di taman."

"Jinjjayo? Bagaimana bisa seekor kucing mengambil kartu kreditmu?"

"Hyung pabbo!"

Dan sekali lagi jitakan mautnya mendarat di atas kepalaku. Bisa-bisa aku menjadi seorang yang tolol jika begini terus.

"Jimin itu salah satu pekerja di bar langgananku, Hyung. Puas?!" Ucapku dengan sedikit menaikkan suaraku sambil berjaga-jaga jangan sampai Seokjin Hyung menjitakku lagi.

"Oh. Oke, sekarang kau harus mengadakan rapat. Semua orang sudah menunggumu. Jja!"

Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah blankku ketika Seokjin Hyung hanya berespon seperti itu. Syukur kau Hyungku, jika tidak sudah ku buat tak berjalan seminggu.

SKIP

Aku sekarang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke bar langgananku dan juga menunggu Seokjin Hyung menjemputku.

Ting Tong Ting Tong.

Aku segera berlari untuk membuka pintu dan dapat ku lihat Seokjin Hyung sudah menungguku di depan pintu apartemenku.

"Sudah siap?"

"Sudah, Hyung. Kajja!"

Aku dan Seokjin Hyung segera pergi meninggalkan gedung apartemenku dan menuju bar 'Playboy'.

Ketika sampai kami di sambut oleh pemilik bar tersebut, Kim Namjoon. Ia adalah kekasih Seokjin Hyung.

"Selamat datang!" Teriak Namjoon Hyung dengan antusias.

"Kau membawa Jinnie-ku juga, eoh?" Lanjutnya.

"Ne, Hyung. Apa kau tau dimana Jimin berada?" Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Jimin? Park Jimin?" Tanya Namjoon Hyung dan aku membalas dengan anggukan saja.

Namjoon pun mengadah kepalanya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Dan tiba-tiba ia tersenyum. Mengerikan.

"Itu sana. Di meja paling ujung." Namjoon menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil menikmati minumannya.

Aku segera berjalan ke meja tersebut meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu yang sepertinya akan mengunci diri di salah satu kamar yang tersedia di tempat ini.

"Jimin?" Panggilku. Orang di depanku ini langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum manis padaku.

"Ini."

Ia mengembalikkan kartuku dan aku langsung menyimpannya kembali dalam dompetku.

"Kau tak melayani seseorang?" Tanyaku.

"Jika kau ingin memesankan. Maaf, aku sudah di pesan oleh orang berambut abu-abu di ujung sana." Dia menunjuk seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari meja ini.

Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Gotcha! Itu Min Yoongi. Salah satu rekan kerjaku.

"Min Yoongi."

"Eoh, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Jimin dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan memutuskan hubungan kerjaku dengannya jika melarangku menikmatimu." Ucapku sambil menatap tajam Jimin.

"Hey! Itu kekasihku!" Protesnya tapi aku tak peduli.

"Jimin Hyung~ kau di panggil oleh Yoongi Hyung." Ucap seseorang yang mengganggu waktuku bersama Jimin.

Aku menatapnya dan aku sedikit tercengang. Wajah yang manis dengan kostum kelincinya yang berkesan imut namun seksi itu membuat libidoku tiba-tiba naik.

"Nugu?" Dapatku dengar orang itu berbisik kepada Jimin.

"Jungkook-ah. Ini Taehyung. Taehyung ini Jungkook. Sudahkan? Aku harus pergi menemui Yoongi dulu."

Jimin pun pergi meninggalkanku bersama orang yang tadi dikenalkan Jimin dengan nama Jungkook.

Aku tanpa babibu langsung menarik lengannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik kamar V.I.P yang memang khusus Namjoon Hyung buat untukku.

 **TBC.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Author side for JK

**_MAAFKAN SAYA KARENA KELAMAAN UPDATE. ITU SEMUA SEMATA-MAYA KARENA SAYA LUPA ALUR CERITANYA SEHINGGA SAYA HARUS MEMBACANYA DARI AWAL, NAMUN SAYA TERLALU MALAS UNTUK MEMBACANYA KEMBALI. HEHEHEHEHE_**

HAPPY READING, GUYS~

Pintu kamar hotel tersebut tiba-tiba saja terbuka dengan sangat kasar dan memperlihatkan dua orang namja yang sedang berciuman panas.

"Tutup dulu pintunya, bodoh." Ucap salah satu namja yang terlihat cantik layaknya seorang wanita ketika berhasil memisahkan bibirnya dengan lawannya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Putri." Balas namja tinggi tersebut dengan seragam tentara yang memiliki name-tag 'Park Chanyeol'.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar hotel tersebut kemudian berjalan yang mungkin sedikit terlihat seperti berlari mendekati namja cantik yang sudah berada di pinggir kasur kamar hotel tersebut.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kita tak perlu berbasa-basi dan langsung saja ke tujuan utama kita ke tempat ini. Benarkan, Jungkook?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan seringainya yang terlihat seksi setelah mendorong namja cantik yang sudah di ketahui namanya itu hingga terlentang tak berdaya.

"I'm yours, daddy." Ucap Jungkook.

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara Jungkook yang terlihat menggoda tersebut langsung saja menindih Jungkook dan menciumnya dengan kasar.

Dan sepertinya Chanyeol telah membayar CHIMINIEBABO untuk tidak mempublikasikan adegannya bersama Jungkook-nya.

Sinar matahari yang nakal masuk melalui cela-cela tirai jendela hingga mengusik mimpi indah seorang namja cantik yang terlihat sungguh kacau.

Perlahan-lahan Jungkook mulai membuka matanya dan menguap sekuat-kuatnya hingga mulutnya seperti ingin sobek.

"Sudah pagi ternyata. Aku harus buru-buru pergi dari sini." Gumam Jungkook tersebut.

Ketika ia mencoba beranjak dari kasurnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sakit pada bagian sensitifnya.

"Sialan! Orang itu benar-benar kasar sekali."

Dengan langkah tertatih ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang memang ada di dalam kamar yang seseorang sewakan untuknya semalam.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama baginya untuk membersihkan diri dan keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut. Kemudian ia melangkah ke arah meja yang berada tepat di samping kasur yang tadi ia tiduri.

Ia melihat ada sebotol obat oles, amplop dan juga surat di atas meja tersebut. Jungkook lebih dulu membuka amplop dan mulai menghitung uang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Wow, dia benar-benar membayar 3x lipat."

Setelah itu ia mengambil obat oles yang sebenarnya menjadi tujuan utamanya melangkah mendekati meja tersebut, namun sayang amplop yang berada di atas meja itu juga lebih terlihat menarik dari segalanya.

Jungkook mulai menungging di atas kasur dan membuka handuk yang sedari tadi terlilit di pinggangnya. Dengan perlahan ia mengoleskan obat oles tersebut tepat pada bagian yang membuatnya kesakitan sejak membuka mata di pagi hari ini.

"Cepatlah sembuh agar aku bisa mendapatkan uang lagi sebentar malam." Ucap Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya itu, akhirnya ia mengambil satu-satunya benda di atas meja yang sangat tak penting baginya.

Ia membukanya dan mulai membacanya.

"Kau sungguh nikmat seperti biasa, My Wild Bunny. Aku akan kembali lagi minggu depan untuk merasakanmu."

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum mengejek saat membaca isi dari surat tersebut.

"Aku tak akan mau lagi. Kau semakin kasar, bodoh." Ucap Jungkook seakan-akan ada lawan bicara di hadapannya.

Setelah itu Jungkook mulai mengambil barang-barangnya dan bergegas meninggalkan kamar hotel tersebut yang sudah ia yakini bahwa Chanyeol telah membayar sewa kamar tersebut.

"Waktunya menghabiskan semua uang ini." Ucap Jungkook setelah melewati pintu depan hotel mewah tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengajak Jimin Hyung."

Sesaat kemudian Jungkook mengambil handphone-nya dan mulai menelpon seseorang. Tak butuh waktu yang lama agar seseorang tersebut menjawab panggilan Jungkook.

"Jimin Hyung, kau sibuk?"

"Oh baguslah. Aku ingin mengajakmu menghabiskan uang yang ku dapatkan."

"Eoh, benarkah Hyung?"

"Baiklah, aku segera ke apartemen Hyung."

Jungkook pun memasukkan kembali handphone-nya ke dalam saku dan mulai mencari taksi untuk mengantarnya ke rumah Jimin, rekan kerjanya.

Tanpa harus mengetuk pintu rumah Jimin, Jungkook langsung saja membukanya dan melenggang masuk ke dalam. Ia melihat Jimin yang sedang asyik menonton drama korea yang sedang naik rating akhir-akhir ini.

"Hyung, kajja!"

Jimin tersentak kaget karena baru menyadari keberadaan Jungkook.

"Kau tak bisa lebih sopan lagi?" Tanya Jimin dengan tatapan tajamnya yang terlihat imut yang kemudian dibalas kekehan Jungkook yang tak kalah imut.

"Hyung, aku sedang banyak uang. Ayo jalan-jalan."

"Aku juga sedang banyak uang. Kau tau? Pelangganku ini bahkan memberikanku black card-nya."

Mata Jungkook membesar saat melihat kartu yang di pegang Jimin. Selama ia dan Jimin bekerja, mereka tak pernah dipercayai oleh seorang pelanggan untuk menggunakan kartu mereka. Jimin benar-benar beruntung kali ini, menurut Jungkook.

Tapi kemudian Jungkook tersadar akan sesuatu dan langsung menangkup wajah Jimin dengan kedua tangannya sehingga terlihat bibir Jimin agak maju.

"Apakah dia melakukan sesuatu yang 'kasar', Hyung? Atau apapun itu?" Tanya Jungkook khawatir.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Bahkan aku merasa terpuaskan namun tak ada yang dapat melebihi Yoongi-ku." Ucap Jimin sambil melepaskan tangan Jungkook dari wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo gunakan kartu itu sepuasnya!" Pekik Jungkook.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun pergi dari rumah Jimin dan mulai berkelana dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Hingga langit pun mulai gelap dan mereka mulai bersiap-siap untuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

Dan disinilah sekarang mereka berdua berada. Di dalam Bar 'Playboy' ini.

Jimin sudah pergi lebih dulu bersama kekasihnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Min Yoongi. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya memilih duduk diam di dekat meja bartender.

Hingga akhirnya Min Yoongi mendekatinya tanpa seorang Park Jimin yang mengekorinya.

"Kau melihat Jimin?"

"Bukannya dia bersamamu tadi?" Tanya Jungkook sedikit terheran.

"Iya, tapi aku ke kamar mandi dulu tadi. Tolong carikan dia. Aku akan berada di tempat biasa."

Jungkook berdiri sambil menghela napas panjang. Andai saja yang menyuruhnya ini bukan Min Yoongi yang sangat menakutkan, sudah dapat dipastikan Jungkook akan menjambak rambutnya.

Cukup lama Jungkook mencari-cari Jimin di bar ini namun tak kunjung ketemu. Hell ya, ini bukanlah bar biasa yang hanya berukuran kecil. Bar ini sama besarnya dengan sebuah museum ternama atau mungkin lapangan sepakbola.

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook menemukan dimana Jimin berada dan ternyata jarak Jimin dan Yoongi hanya beberapa langkah saja.

Ingin sekali Jungkook memukul Yoongi sekarang juga.

Dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan, Jungkook berjalan mendekati Jimin.

"Jimin Hyung~ kau di panggil oleh Yoongi Hyung." Ucap Jungkook setelah sampai di tempat dimana Jimin berada.

Jungkook kemudian melirik seseorang yang ternyata sudah bersama Jimin sedari tadi.

"Nugu?" Bisik Jungkook pada Jimin.

"Jungkook-ah. Ini Taehyung. Taehyung ini Jungkook. Sudahkan? Aku harus pergi menemui Yoongi dulu."

Jimin pun pergi meninggalkanku bersama orang yang tadi dikenalkan Jimin dengan nama Taehyung.

Setelah kepergian Jimin, tiba-tiba saja Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook. Menariknya ke suatu ruangan yang membuat Jungkook yakin apa yang akan terjadi padanya bersama pria yang baru ia kenal ini.

 **TBC.**


	4. Schedule

okeee..

kan kalian semua udah tau kalo chim udah mulai kuliah, jadi chim ga bisa update selalu seperti dulu yang setiap hari mungkin ada\maybe not everyday/wkwk\

jadi chim bakal update sekali seminggu untuk setiap ff chim yang belum tamat.

1) HDY - Friday

2) DVC - Friday/Saturday

3) DYC - Friday/Saturday

4) LF - Monday

Untuk DVC dan DYC itu per 2 minggu ya. jadi maksudnya kalau minggu ini DVC, berarti minggu dpnnya DYC, you got it?

Chim bakal update subuuuuh subuuuh subuuuuuh \wkwk/

But, kalo chim lagi rajin2nya mungkin bakal update kapanpun dan dimanapun namun yang pasti chim bakal update sesuai schedule. itu pasti yaaa...

Contohnya, chim lagi pengen bikin ff sampe 2 chap di hari yang bukan schedulenya \selasa/. mungkin saja chim bakal update di hari selasa itu dan bakal update lagi di hari sesuai schedule.

Intinya bisa seminggu 2x atau lebih.

MENGERTI KAN? SEMOGA MENGERTI YAAA

LOVE U GURLSSSS~


	5. Chapter 3 -Author side

Taehyung terus menarik lengan Jungkook hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu berwarna merah yang Jungkook tahu itu adalah kamar untuk VVIP. Dan untuk mendapatkan kamar VVIP, kau harus benar-benar kaya atau juga benar-benar dekat dengan pemilik 'Playboy'.

Taehyung dengan cepat mengetik password pintu tersebut yang sudah ia hafal luar kepala karena itu kamar VVIP yang memang khusus Namjoon siapkan hanya untuk dirinya.

Mereka berdua masuk dan Jungkook terpana akan keindahan kamar itu yang sangat elegan. Dindingnya yang hitam dipadu dengan sofa berwarna merah maroon. Perapiannya yang sangat terlihat mewah. Karpet berwarna senada dengan sofa.

Dan jangan lupakan kasur yang sudah dialasi dengan kain berwarna hitam elegan dan juga tiang-tiang kasur yang menambah kesan elegan dan mewah.

Taehyung terus memandang wajah Jungkook yang masih mengagumi kamarnya tersebut. Walaupun Jungkook merupakan salah satu pemilik gelang Gold, namun dapat diyakini Jungkook belum pernah memasuki ruangan ini.

Disaat Jungkook masih saja mengagumi kamar tersebut, Taehyung mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang. Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga kiri Jungkook dan berbisik, "Bisakah kita memulainya?"

Jungkook merinding ketika mendengar suara berat nan dominan milik Taehyung itu. Entah bagaimana bisa, Jungkook mulai merasakan gejolak dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Lepas bajumu dan terlentang diatas kasur."

Jungkook pun mulai berjalan mendekati kasur. Ia baru saja akan membuka seluruh pakaiannya, namun ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya sudah dipesan oleh seseorang. Permisi."

Jungkook pun berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu, namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika Taehyung menahan lengannya.

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya untuk saling berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Namun, ia sedikit menyesal berbalik karena ia langsung bertemu pandang dengan tatapan Taehyung yang sangat bernafsu dan terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Menurutmu, manakah lebih penting? Pelanggan yang sudah memesanmu terlebih dahulu atau aku yang jelas-jelas mengajakmu di ruang yang tidak semua orang kaya dapat memilikinya?"

Jungkook tertegun akan pertanyaan itu dan tak dapat menjawabnya.

"Jawabanmu akan menentukan hidupmu beberapa jam ke depan."

Tanpa menjawab sama sekali, Jungkook kembali berjalan mendekati kasur di ruangan itu.

"Good boy."

Jungkook melepas pakaiannya satu-persatu dengan gerakan yang sangat menggoda di mata Taehyung yang sedari tadi menatap Jungkook lapar.

"Terlentang." ucap Taehyung ketika melihat Jungkook yang hanya berdiri diam setelah melepas pakaiannya.

Dengan perlahan Jungkook naik ke atas kasur, kemudian mengatur posisi terlentang.

"Buka kakimu selebar mungkin."

Dan Jungkook menurutinya. Ia membuka kakinya selebar mungkin dan dapat Taehyung lihat lubang surga nan menggoda itu.

"Gunakan jarimu."

Sekali lagi Jungkook menuruti perkataan Taehyung.

Jungkook menjilat kedua jarinya dengan gerakan menggoda sambil menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan sayunya. Setelah ia rasa jarinya sudah cukup basah, dengan perlahan Jungkook memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubangnya.

Taehyung yang sebenarnya sudah tak tahan ingin segera menghancurkan lubang indah itu dengan kejantanannya hanya bisa menahan diri. Taehyung masih ingin melihat Jungkook memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

Semakin lama, gerakan jari Jungkook semakin cepat sehingga ia mulai mendesah kenikmatan.

Tangan Jungkook yang nganggur dengan segara memegang kejantanannya dan mulai mengocoknya dengan gerakan yang tak teratur.

Tak lama kemudian, Jungkook pun menembakkan cairan putih dari kejantanannya dan jatuh mengenai perutnya.

Taehyung pun mulai mendekat setelah Jungkook selesai melewati tahap orgasmenya. Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang terlihat sangat pasrah tersebut.

"Menikmatinya?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Hanya begitu dan kau sudah selemah ini? Padahal aku belum memulai sama sekali."

Taehyung tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau tau ini takkan berhenti disini kan?"

Jungkook yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi untuk segera dimasuki mulai muak dengan segala pertanyaan Taehyung. Dengan segera ia bangkit berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung, kemudian ia turun perlahan hingga berhadapan dengan kejantanan Taehyung yang mulai merasa sesak dibalik celananya.

Jungkook meraba benda yang mengembung di balik celana Taehyung sambil menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan nakal.

"He's yours, babe." ucap Taehyung yang langsung saja membuat Jungkook tersenyum.

TBC

 _ **P.S : HAPPY GOLDEN MAGNAE DAAAAY**_


	6. 69

sedikit banget yang nanggapi, padahal sering nyuruh up secepatnya:")

positif thinking aja deh, mungkin pada sibuk idul adha:'D

Selamat merayakan bagi yang merayakaaaan_

Eh, Happy Birthdays for my Kookie

Semakin sekseeeeh but still cute yeaaah babe

I love you more than my novel collection, but still Jimin on top list. sorry for that kook \wkwk/

 _ **CHIMCHIMCHIM**_

 _ **P.S : mau nanya, ada yang pernah baca The General's Wife? atau cerita yang baru mau jadi novel, judulnya Little Magacal Piya? kalau ada, komen dong. mau sedikit berbincang wkwk.**_

 _ **P.S.S : kalau gak mau juga gapapa, ga terlalu berharap \wkwk/**_


End file.
